Star Wars: The 4th Survival Games
by TimX7
Summary: In a galaxy under Sith control, winning means fame and fortune, losing means certain death... Let the 4th Survival Games begin...


I don't own Star Wars or the Hunger Games, so please don't sue. I only own the original characters. I'm not making any money off of this either.

**Title: Star Wars: The 4th Survival Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: In a galaxy under Sith control, winning means fame and fortune, losing means certain death... Let the 4th Survival Games begin...**

**Author: This is a crossover with Star Wars and the Hunger Games. This is how it would look if there was a gladiatorial style games in our favorite fictional galaxy. Let the games begin...**

**Prologue**

**Imperial Knight: Lance Berker's POV**

Just a few seconds ago, I was finally knighted into the Imperial Knights at their main temple on Bastion. It's been a couple of years, but I'm now officially a knight like my brother Spike. If only the Jedi can see me now... But they don't I know they don't want to see me ever again. Not with what happened four years ago. But then two years ago they banished me from the Jedi Order, for my obsessive behavior towards a deceased Jedi Master. They banished me, told me they didn't want to see me ever again, and that I'm not to be present in any Jedi Academies or Temples ever again. Because when I started to become obsessed, the Sith Empire took over Coruscant and forced the Jedi Order to movie back to Yavin IV. Where they now live and work with the Imperial Knights to fight the New One Sith Empire. Reformed by the revived Darth Krayt... Why they brought him back is beyond me, but they must really believe he is such a great leader, and he proved that during the Sith Imperial War in 130 ABY, ABY means After the Battle at Yavin. Which was the battle that Luke Skywalker, the grand master of the NEw Jedi Order, won by blowing up the Death Star.

I go outside the Knight Temple, to a very welcoming crowd of Imperial Knights. It's a big deal when a Apprentice is knighted. It means they've added to our ranks of serving the Empire and Emperor Fel. The Fel Dynasty reigned over the Empire for years, even after the Sith-Imperial War. They continue to reign over the Empire with peace, harmony, balance and justice. And the Imperial Knights are the guardians of the Imperial Family's ideals. His Excellency knows what we must do if a offspring is corrupt and rules over the Empire with a iron fist, his Excellency expects us to bring down the corrupt government and bring in someone who shares the ideals of the previous Emperor or Empress. I'm welcomed by my friends who had made knighthood before me, and eventually my own brother. I can tell the red dye haired brother of mine is very happy that the entire Berker siblings have made it into the Imperial Knights. Too bad our sister Kyra can be here for this momentous occasion. Her loss I suppose...

As a Knight, I get my own apartment near the Temple. I had to pack my stuff before the ceremony and was getting it out of my former apartment that I shared with my Master. Who is still drinking in celebration of my promotion I guess, but it is weird that I find the apartment door unlocked. I cautiously enter the door and into the living room. I place my hand onto my brand new lightsaber that I was given when I was knighted earlier, just in case the person inside is hostile. I can sense the person through the Force. I know the person is here... I noticed someone in my old bedroom, and I walk over to fling open the door and confront the intruder. I do so, ignite my lightsaber and hold it ready. The intruder does the same thing and I notice the green blade.

"A Jedi..." I say. "What are you doing here and why are you visiting me? Didn't you know that you're not allowed to vivit me anymore?"

"Oh I do now Lance... I was the one who made the deciding vote for that rule, as well as your banishment. It did pain me to make that choice but I see it worked out for the best for both of us."

"Master Eagle?" I see the Jedi pull back his hood and it is indeed Master Eagle. A face I never thought I'd see again...

"What are you doing here and breaking your own rules?" I ask.

"The Jedi Order need your help..." he replies.

"After what you've said and done to me? Do you think I would readily accept to help you?"

"Do what you may, but please hear me out and meditate on it." Eagle said. "Just recently... the New One Sith Empire shown up and took over the entire temple. Then they 'reaped' twenty-four of our Padawans for their dreaded and cruel Survival Games."

The Survival Games began four years ago exactly. It was to keep the people of the Galaxy in line and to prevent anybody from growing some courage to stand up to the Sith Empire. In these games twelve boys and twleve girls are chosen from all over the Sith Empire controlled planets, where they are trained, thrown into an outdoor arena of the Sith Empire's choosing, and then forced to kill each other in gladiatorial combat. There is only one winner and that victor is given a crown and their planet is given supplies for about a year and a lot of money. The victor him or herself lives a life of luxary while suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder for life. Such a cruel fate for everyone involved if you ask me.

"So twenty-four Padawans are being forced to kill each other for the Sith Empire's entertainment, and I bet you're going to ask me to break into the arena and rescue them, right?"

"Yes... Look I would send Jedi to do the job, but the Sith Empire already said that if they find any Jedi trying to break them free, they'd incinerate the entire arena and then destroy us... They never did mention anything about the Imperial Knights interfereing."

"If I do this what do I get if I'm successful?"

"Well to help you in the mission you'll get your old lightsaber back, two lightsabers will come in handy for this mission. Plus we'll give you a full pardon and reverse every rule placed against you, that is if you can get them out of that arena. Do try to rescue as many as you can. We'll bring the Sith Empire to justice soon for any Padawan killed."

"Alright I'll think about it, and meet you tomorrow with my answer."

"Head to the tavern at the address on this flash drive." Eagle hands me a datapad flash drive. "Be there at the time it says below the location, and I'll await your answer."

The next morning I wake up from my new bed and get dressed for the meeting with the Jedi Master. I go to the place shown on the drive and walk into the tavern, as it just opened for the day. I see Master Eagle sitting at a table a non alcoholic beverage in front of him, meaning he does have a certain time of the day, reserved for drinking, and morning is not that time. I sit down and order a hot tea.

"I've given it some thought and I'll do it... But only because you asked me to, not for the Jedi Order and not even for the Empire. I'm doing it for myself, and I get to find some help in order to accomplish the mission."

"Fair enough... I'll notify the Imperial Knights High Council and tell them you pick at least one member of your team, and the limit is you, your choice and the Council's choice."

"Agreed..." I say. "Now where is that old purple lightsaber of mine?"

Eagle pulls it out of his robe and lays it in front of me, just as my tea is delivered to me by the waitress. I take and ignite it, it's been two full years since I held it in my hands, two years since I ignited it's purple blade. Purple is still my favorite color, but the Imperial Knights don't really use custom lightsabers. Only the same silver blades and same hilt design, but they do allow secondary lightsabers to be used. However the Knight has to build it themselves, included the crystal for the blade. I've been well experienced in wielding two lightsabers, my lightsaber style has been the vaapad style, which uses two lightsabers and is the most aggresive lightsaber style ever. I attach it to my belt on the right side, as my silver lightsaber is on the left.

"Alright so when and where do I go?" I ask before taking a sip of tea.

"The 'tributes' as they're called when selected through the Reaping, was two days ago, and they have to go through three days of training, after the opening ceremony."

The Reaping is a ceremony to select those who will be going into the arena. There are two ways a tribute, or teen selected for the Games, can be picked. One way is that their name is drawn from a lottery at the Reaping. The second way is if the tribute volunteers for the picked teen's place. Only those between the ages of twelve to eighteen can be entered into the Reaping. However it has been said that on the twenty-fifth Survival Games, there is the Quarter Royal, which has special rules, and these rules can be anything from the age limit of the tribute to past victors being reaped. For the past three years since the beginning of these Survival Games, there has been only three winners from the same region, called the Career Region. The tributes from there are called Career Tributes. They're aggresive, homicidal, and trained teens. They start their training at a real young age, only for them to volunteer and to win. They're currently being trained to kill without mercy and with no emotion. I know of six Padawans that are from that region. They must've been reaped, there is no way any Jedi of any rank will volunteer for such a cruel event, would they?

We continue to talk and sip our drinks, before long I hand Eagle some credits and leave. I have to get started on picking my teammate right away, as there is no time to waste. The lives of twenty-four Padawans rest in my hands. I don't want them all to die in that Force forsaken arena.


End file.
